


Win the Race

by poor_guys_headisspinning



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, jack sucks ass at racing games, race is competitive, spot is a good boyfriend even when he's not race's boyfriend yet, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poor_guys_headisspinning/pseuds/poor_guys_headisspinning
Summary: Race is extremely competitive, especially when it comes to racing games. Jack is so bad the game pities him. Spot just wants race to shut up.





	Win the Race

**Author's Note:**

> I played Sonic All Star Racing with my sister the other day and all I could think was "god this would make a good sprace AU" so I wrote it.

"SONIC, YOU COCKY BITCH!" Race screamed at the TV.

"Shut up, Race! You're just upset because sonic is better than your shitty avatar!" Jack hollered in response. Race just shoved him, not taking his eyes off the screen or his hands off the controller. He was currently in second place, only losing first after Jack used his stupid all star power up to go from sixth place all the way to first, with the sonic avatar laughing and taunting as he did it.

“HE IS FUCKING NOT!”   


“Race.  _ Please _ . Shut up.” Spot was in third place and underneath Race. He was used to Race being loud, but he didn’t really appreciate Race screeching a foot away from his ear.

“Why should I?! This asshole is in sixth damn place and gets a powerup that makes him beat me! He clearly sucks and doesn’t deserve to be in the lead!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you’re making me want to punch you so you shut up.”   


They were halfway through the final lap and Jack was still in the lead. Race was getting increasingly reckless trying to pass him. It wasn’t working. Spot was carefully making sure Race stayed at least in front of him, as CPUs started passing them. If Race lost to both Jack  _ and _ Spot, they would never hear the end of it. So Spot made it as nonchalant as possible, taking too-wide turns and running into walls whenever Race did.

Jack finished first, Race third, and Spot fourth. Race threw his controller.

“This is bullshit! I should have fucking won! Jack’s a shitty driver he doesn’t deserve first place!”   


“Wow, Tony, for someone who’s nickname is Race, you’d think you’d be better at this,” Spot joked. Jack cracked up.

“Shut the fuck up,  _ Sean _ ,” Race growled, turning to face him. Since Race was in Spot’s lap practically, their faces were inches apart.

“Oh yeah? You gonna make me?” Spot froze for a moment, realizing what he’d just said. He swallowed, glancing down at Race’s lips before shoving Race off of him. “Get off, Higgins.”   


“Don’t call me that,” Race replied before settling back on top of Spot.

“You know the couch is big enough for you to sit next to each other, right?” Jack asked, looking incredibly uncomfortable.   


“Where’s the fun in that? Spot can’t see as well if I’m on top of him, so I can guarantee I win against him every time. Plus, he’s so distracted by how hot I am that he can’t focus.”

_ Oh, if only you knew, Race. _

“Yeah, but like, I’d appreciate it if you could stop with the whole sexual tension thing while I’m in the room.”

Spot and Race both turned bright red.

“Shut up, Jack. Just pick a new course, I want a rematch.”

Jack obliged, selecting a track that made the other two groan.

Jack grinned. “What are ya, a couple of cowards?”   


“You wish, cowboy.”

The rematch passed much like the first race did, except this time Spot wasn’t doing bad intentionally. He’d leaned around Race to get a better view of the screen and been distracted by Race’s profile. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he was subconsciously biting his lower lip. His curly hair was illuminated by the sun and a pretty golden shade.

Spot really wanted to kiss him.

_ Shut up, idiot. He’s your best friend, he doesn’t want to kiss you. Focus on the game or he’ll get suspicious _ . 

When he looked back at the screen, Race was in first, Jack was last, and Spot was in the middle. Race was gloating.

“Suck it, Kelly! I told you I was good at this!”   


Just then, Jack picked up a powerup and the announcer said, “Looks like we’ve got an all star on the track!”

Race swore. “Again?! This is bullying!”

“How is it bullying?” Jack protested. “You’re still winning!” As soon as he said that, he passed Race.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Race screamed. They were nearing the finish line. Spot had managed to get up to third, and he was making sure he didn’t pass Race. He was on Jack’s tail, a tenth of a second behind. Just before they crossed the finish line and the race ended, Race, in a moment of desperation, kicked his foot in an attempt to knock the controller out of Jack’s hands. It failed.

Jack finished, then Race, then Spot. Race was pissed.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again! This is fucking bullshit! Jack’s so bad the game pities him every round and then he beats me! How the hell is that fair?”   


“Race-”   


“No! It’s not fair! I hate this stupid fucking game and everything it stands for! I want a refund!”

“Race, you didn’t even buy-”   


“And the worst part is I almost beat him! He was the fucking  _ chosen one _ of the shitty game and got shoved all the way to first and I still almost beat him! That proves I’m better than him! If I can almost win when the whole damn world is against me, that means he’s a shitty driver and I should have wo-”

Spot grabbed Race by the shoulders and kissed him. Just to get Race to shut up, he told himself. Race froze. Spot realised he’d just fucked up, and pulled away.

“Shit, Tony, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to shut up, I swear. I shouldn’t have kissed ya, I’m real sorry.”

Race looked at Spot for a moment before leaning back in and kissing him again. Spot closed his eyes and allowed Race to shift in his lap so they were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Race’s tongue was in Spot’s mouth and he was so close and so  _ warm _ and all Spot could think was  _ why didn’t I kiss him sooner? _ He pulled back slightly to take Race’s lower lip into his mouth, already slightly swollen from where he’d been biting at it before. He teased it between his teeth, smiling when he heard Race moan.   


“Jesus, Christ! Get a room you two!” Jack yelped. Race pulled back immediately, bright red.

“Fuck off, Kelly. Can’t you see we’re a bit busy?” Spot smirked, resting his hands firmly on Race’s hips.

“Yeah, I can see that, but this is my house! At least warn me before you start making out, please!”

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

Race placed a quick peck onto Spot’s lips, slightly giddy from the knowledge that he could now kiss Spot whenever he wanted.

“Hey Spot?”

“Yeah, Race?”   


“If this is what happens when I lose, maybe I should lose more often.”

“Shut up, Higgins.” Spot smiled.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, make me?” Race teased.

“Ya know what? Maybe I will.” He kissed Race again, despite Jack’s loud protests.

Yeah, Race could  _ definitely  _ get used to losing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this because I'm currently in the middle of a really dark chapter of my fic (like. Dark(tm). It hurts to write) and I needed something light and happy. It's currently unedited because Imnotweirdjustwriting (bless her soul) is seeing wonder woman right now, so if there are any errors please let me know! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
